Inferiority
by lightningstatics
Summary: Summary: Alice Liddell inferior to her elder sister, Lorina Liddell. She always makes a barrier between herself and people. So no one should ever gone close to her. But when, stubborn troublemakers wanting to be close to her? Nah, they won't give up. After all they are troublemakers. Rate T for savety, and later Black's words.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alice Liddell inferior to her elder sister, Lorina Liddell. She always makes a barrier between herself and people. So no one should ever gone close to her. But when, stubborn troublemakers wanting to be close to her? Nah, they won't give up. After all they are troublemakers.**

**_A/N: I don't really have anything to say, beside the fact that I'm thankful for all of you who reads this story. It's just that._  
**

* * *

_"Inferior, a word describing what Alice thinks about herself compared to Lorina. Cold, a word describing Alice's personality. Stubborn, a word describing all the troublemakers."_

Chapter 1

"Lorina, Alice," Marebell called her daughters. She has two daughters. The two of them is both pretty for a little girl. Lorina is said to be prettier than Alice, but for her, they are the same. The two of them were pretty in their own way. Lorina prettiness is more of a young lady's usual charms. While Alice's is more of a special one. Her charms was because of her shy personality.

"Yes, mother?" Lorina asked politely. Shuffling the cards. She and Alice were playing Black Jack, when they are called by their mother.

Alice however only looked at her mother. An indicator that she is listening to her. Alice wasn't much of a spoken person, while her sister is confident, while she is shy.

"The Hatter's sons want to meet you." Marebell said to both of her daughters. Lorina nodded happily while humming how she wants to meets them. While Alice nodded with a frown on her cute face.

Marebell didn't know that the moment, Alice and Lorina agreed. The fate planned to make a crisis on their small, yet happy family.

_-ooooo-_

"Aaaah, so this is your daughters." A woman with black hair said her eyes was a bright lemon color. She was wearing fur's coat.

Merebell nodded. "This one is Lorina, my first daughter." She said to the woman. Introducing her first daughter to the woman. Lorina bowed politely, to the woman. "And this one is Alice, my second and probably last daughter." She said to the woman. Pushing Alice gently, so she will stop hiding behind her feet.

"Lorina is so polite and pretty. I bet both Blood and Eric would liked her." The woman said pleasantly. She shooks her head a little, before awkwardly saying. "Well, uuuuh I don't think Alice will fit to be with neither Blood or Eric, she is too shy." 'And she is not as pretty as Lorina.' The woman added in her head. The woman smiled nervously to Merebell.

_-ooooo-_

Alice was sitting down. Crouching in her corner. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see a good looking boy. He has black hair, his eyes are a blue- green colored one.

"I'm Eric Hatter, nice to meet you." The boy now Alice knows as Eric said giving her a small smile while offering his hand to her.

She took the boy's hand. "I'm Alice Liddell." She said not looking at Eric's eyes but downward.

Eric patted her back. "You have to be more confident. Otherwise, you won't be respected by others." He said. "You don't have to be shy, you are more than good looking for your information." He said winking at Alice. Alice blushes, but she complied, and look into his eyes.

That was the first time Alice fell in love. She fell in love with Eric Hatter. A person she isn't meant to be with.

_-ooooo-_

_"You are nothing like Lorina."_

_"You are not as pretty as Lorina."_

_"Lorina is the prettiest girl!"_

_"Lorina, I like you!"_

_"Sorry, Alice, I like Lorina. I don't want to hurt you that's why I never say it."_

All those words keep replying inside Alice's head. She should knows that she is nothing compared to Lorina. She is nothing. _"I like Lorina." _That night, Alice cried for the first time in 14 years.

* * *

_**A/N: Alice is inferior to Lorina. Inferiority complex, is it? Yup, definitely inferiority complex. Review, please. Your review energized me more. Energize means faster update ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Alice Liddell inferior to her elder sister, Lorina Liddell. She always makes a barrier between herself and people. So no one should ever gone close to her. But when, stubborn troublemakers wanting to be close to her? Nah, they won't give up. After all they are troublemakers.**

**_A/N: Thanks to those reading this story. It's really good that, you even read my story. Thank you so much!_**

* * *

_"Inferior, a word describing what Alice thinks about herself compared to Lorina. Cold, a word describing Alice's personality. Stubborn, a word describing the role troublemakers personality."_

Chapter 1: The cold as ice girl, and the charming troublemaker.

"Liddell -san, I like you!" A boy said loudly, while blushing. His voice echo throughout the hallway. Making them, Alice and the boy, the center of attention.

"..." Alice didn't say anything. She just continue to walk, like there is nothing happens. The boy's face fell.

A boy with pink hair and piercing golden eyes witnessed the whole scene. by passers give a pats to the boy's back. Along with saying "I had said that she is unapproachable." or "She is cute, but harsher than Black." or "She is so cold!"

_-ooooo-_

"Liddell?" Julius raised his eyebrow. It was weird for Boris to asked about a girl, but it was weirder when he asked about Alice Liddell. For all he knows, Alice Liddell never been in the same class as Boris, nor that she ever conferse with Boris. Even if they passed each other in the hallways, they never even looked to each other.

"Yeah, Liddell." Boris said. He was curious about this Liddell girl. Aside from her mid-length dirty brown hair, he didn't know anything about her. From how he sees the confession, it was an usual thing for the girl. That's why she brushes it off so easily.

Julius gives him a suspicious glance. Before giving him all the informations he wants to know.

Boris reads the paper on his way to his next class. Nothings were shocking for him. It was a typical girl biodata. Liking cute things, hating bugs, and all. Until he came across her personal issue.

_Name: Alice Liddell_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: 21 April_

_Family: Lorina Liddell (elder sister), Merebell Liddell (mother), Seishen Liddell (father, deceased)._

_Likes: Cute things, Sweets_

_Dislike: Bugs_

_Hobby: Reading_

_Personal issue: Inferiority complex_

"Inferiority complex, huh?" Boris smirks at his profound discovery. He bets no one beside him in this school knows about this. He stuffed the paper to his pocket. Walking while smirking.

_-ooooo-_

_"Alice, you are not as pretty as Lorina."_

"Oiii, who's the one with the name Alice Liddell?" Boris asked one of the girl. The girl only blushed, not giving him any answer.

"Tch, drag." Boris said. He didn't know what this Liddell girl does. But it's like crawling a cat from under a couch! No one dared to give him any answer. This girl is the 15th girl he asked this day.

Alice arched her eyebrow. 'What does he want from me?' She thought. She decided to brush it off. This boy from how he looks, it clearly says that he is a troublemaker. He wears piercing here and there, and how he has pink hair just added to the fact!

"Uuuum, Boris -sama, Alice Liddell is a girl with dirty blonde hair, and turquoise eyes." The girl said squealing, when she sees Alice glaring at her. The girl ran from the class, after telling Boris, Alice's appearance, and of course after being glared by Alice.

Boris walked to Alice's seat lazily. The girl was pretty he admit, but she was just a regular girl. Nothing's special. But when he approaches her, he feels chills. It's like she has the unapproachable aura.

"What do you want?" Alice asked. Her eyes still focusing on the page she is reading. Boris grinned like a Cheschire cat.

He whispers something to Alice, making her turning red from both anger and embarrassment. Boris left the class, leaving a fuming mad and embarass Alice.

_"Inferiority complex, huh? Never thinks a girl like you, would have an inferiority complex. From the way I'm guessing it, it was an inferiority complex to your sister, Lorina Liddell. Am I right?" _

_"By the way, my name is Boris Airay. I guess we will be seeing each other much more aren't we?"_

_-ooooo-_

_**A/N: The role holders are would get a chapter each with Alice, befor they starts arguing over Alice. Anyway, I think Black would up next ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Alice Liddell inferior to her elder sister, Lorina Liddell. She always makes a barrier between herself and people. So no one should ever gone close to her. But when, stubborn troublemakers wanting to be close to her? Nah, they won't give up. After all they are troublemakers.**

**_A/N: So as I said in the previous chapter, this chapter would be Black's chapter, I seperate the Jokers chapter same for the Tweedles too. Thank you for reading this, reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks!_**

* * *

_"Inferior, a word describing what Alice thinks of herself compared to Lorina. Cold, a word describing Alice's personality. Stubborn, a word describing the troublemakers personality."_

Chapter 2: The cold as ice girl and the potty mouth boy

_'My luck is screwed.' _Alice thought. She was walking on the hallway. Normally when she sees anyone she wouldn't even spare a glance at him/ her. But she sees that toublemaker!

Alice quickly ran away before, Boris sees her. As she thought, her luck is screwed. Simply, she ran away before Boris saw her. But then, when she is going to stop, bam! She bump into someone, and not just someone. It was the potty mouthed troublemaker!

"B****, watch it. You don't just go around bumping into people, b****." Black said cursing here and there while saying those words to Alice.

Alice glared at Black. Her teal colored eyes darken. "Watch your mouth, potty mouthed sailor. I'll just give you one warning. You can't call me a b**** or I would..." She said glaring at Black.

Black snorted. "Aww, I'm so scared. The ice princess gonna beat me up." Black said mocking Alice. He then wave his arms dismissingly in the air. "You see, b***+, you won't be able to do anything to me." Black said smirking.

Alice twitched. It's true that she can't harm him with her punches, slaps, or whatever. But there is a way to hurt him, better than just punching, slapping, or anything. Alice kicked Black's crotch, not hard enough to make a serious damage, but it's surely is hard enough to make it hurts.

"Damn you b*****!" Black shouted. His voice echo throughout the hallway. Alice walks like nothing ever happened. The by passers guessing that Black curses at the ice princess because being ignored or something like that, when in fact Alice kicked Black's crotch.

_-ooooo-_

_'Damn, that b**** humiliate me.' _Black thought. He then remembers Alice's face when she finished kicking him. Her face was gleaming brighter and she has a small smile of sastification. _'She is just to damn cute! If not I would be beating her ass now!' _He thought. He shakes his head hard, trying to get rid of the fact that he just thought that Alice is cute.

"I don't know what you want, but just stay away from me." Alice said. A boy, who she had rejected before (chapter 1) was approaching her, normally she would has ignored it or worse, rejected him again. But, when this said rejected boy was holding a cutter? Not a chance.

The boy give a sinister laugh. "Because of you, I'm humiliated! My friends were all laughing at me! And my best friends? They ignored me!" The boy said. His cutter was dangerously close to Alice's cheek.

Alice didn't react, she only stood there looking lifelessly at the boy. Black who was previously only watching, can't bear it anymore. He kicked the boy. Sending him down in one shot.

"The f***, b****, why don't you reacted, attacked him, or whatever!?" Black asked or more likely shouted to Alice.

Alice gave him a stare. "He wouldn't do that, he is a nice boy. He only want to threatens me. If he want to do it he would have done it." She said. She then give Black a thank-you gesture. Before leaving him there to took care of the unconscious boy.

* * *

**_A/N: Love it! Black was clearly at almost crushing state with Alice. His chapter was more than Boris's. It's not Boris intention to scared/ does something horrible to Alice. He only wants to tease Alice. While Black blunt, rude side makes him appear like an a**, I give him the credit for being a softy inside. Thank you again for reading again! Aishiteru! Next chapter, Julius is up? Or is it Peter?_**


End file.
